How Much Can You Sneeze?
by PrincessSara1998
Summary: The gang gets bored with playing the same mini-games, so they create and play a new one where they have to make themselves sneeze as much as they can. Based on Mario Party. Complete until I come up with another chapter.


The gang had gathered at Mario's house for a night of Mario Party. Rather than playing on any game boards, however, they were just going to play some mini-games together. Most of them were there - Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong and Wario.

"So now that we're all here, what mini-game do you guys wanna play?" Luigi asked, only to get almost no response from anyone.

"How about Move to the Music?" Yoshi asked.

"But we've played that lots of times," Mario said.

"Running of the Bulb?" Wario asked.

"Oh, no way!" Luigi responded in fear.

"I'm afraid that I can't think of any mini-games to play," Peach said. "We've played all the other ones so many times."

"How about we make one up?" Wario asked.

"Really?" Aside from playing mini-games, Luigi had never thought of making any up. But now that the idea had been mentioned, he wasn't so sure about it. The others hadn't mentioned creating mini-games themselves, either. "I don't know... You got any good ideas?"

"How about one where we-" Wario started, but then a sneeze from Mario interrupted him.

"HAAAAAH-CHOOoooo!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, and looked over at Mario, who had raised his arm to his face and had sneezed into it. Realizing that they heard him, he rubbed his nose on his forefinger and blushed.

"I'm sorry..."

"No, it's all right. And bless you," Luigi said.

"That's it!" The rest of the gang expected Wario to be mad that Mario had interrupted him, but instead, he got an even better idea than what he would talk about.

"What?" Yoshi asked.

"Guys, we should play a mini-game where we all make ourselves sneeze as much as possible. Every time one of you sneezes, you get a point. And whoever sneezes the most wins, and whoever sneezes the least is the one in second place."

Everyone else was confused, but Peach looked slightly annoyed.

"We got lots of stuff in here to make ourselves sneeze with. You know, pepper, a little dust, that flower over on the table. Whatever you want. This is gonna be great!" Wario continued.

"Can we try to stop ourselves from sneezing?" Yoshi asked.

"Yeah, if you wanna sneeze the least. But if you don't sneeze at all, you lose."

"Sounds good to me!"

"By the way, do we have a time limit?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, we get... I don't know, five minutes?"

"I guess that's long enough," Luigi said.

"You guys ready?"

"Oh, yeah, let's-a go!" Mario said.

"Yes, I suppose I'll play," Peach said, reluctantly.

Wario set a nearby timer for five minutes. "Okay, on three! Three, two, one... Start!"

With that, he hit the start button and the timer began ticking. 5:00, 4:59... The gang ran off to various parts of the room for stuff to make themselves sneeze with.

Luigi tried his best to find something, but couldn't find anything that he could use on himself. He didn't have a pollen allergy, and he just didn't have the courage to use pepper. He decided to just give up within the first thirty seconds, and wait for the gang to finish. He just looked down and bashfully kicked at the floor, only for a thin cloud of dust to rise. It managed to reach his face, and he cringed as his eyes widened. His nose began to twitch in irritation. He needed to sneeze, badly.

"Ah... Haaaah..." Luigi began to inhale, but he didn't want to sneeze. He tried putting a forefinger under his nose, but it wasn't working. He could try rubbing his nose, but he didn't do that, since whether or not he did so wouldn't keep him from sneezing. It was no use, he had to surrender. "Haaaaaaah-!"

"CHOOOOooooo! Chooooooo! Ahhhh-Choooooo!" Luigi sneezed three times, and then recovered with an expression of surprise and shock. The gang wasn't even a minute in and he had already sneezed. He sniffled, only for some stray dust that he had sneezed out to reenter his nose and cause him to inhale again.

"All right, here goes!" Yoshi said to himself as he took a tissue from the end table, twisted a corner into a point, and inserted it into his nose. He started to move the tissue around, anxiously awaiting the tickling feeling that would soon cause him to sneeze. He had a plan to hold back the sneeze, however, in an effort to win the least sneezes. However, within about three seconds, he felt the sneeze coming for him, and he began to inhale.

"Ahhhh..." Yoshi inhaled once, then immediately removed the tissue and put his other hand over his nose to stop the sneeze, but he was too late. "Ahhhh-CHOOOOOO!" Yoshi's upper body shot forwards as he sneezed, and then tilted slightly back as he inhaled for the next sneeze, then forwards again as he released. "Ahhhhhhh-CHOOOOooooooo!"

Regaining himself, Yoshi rubbed his nose. He may have sneezed, but he was still going to win the least sneezes. Reinserting the tissue into his nose, he prepared to fight back more sneezes.

"Haaaaaah-CHOOooooo!" Luigi sneezed again. "I haaaah... I HATE... CHOOOOoooooo! I HATE DUST... ahhhh..."

Peach looked over at the flower on the table, and winced. "I can't believe this," she thought to herself. Despite that, she went over to the flower and took a couple of light sniffs. Maybe she wasn't trying hard enough, but there was no urge to sneeze. She didn't exactly want to sneeze, since it wasn't princess-like, but thought she needed to, so that she could stay in the game.

Even with his friends sneezing, Mario figured that he was going to win the most sneezes. He had gotten a pepper shaker from the kitchen to help him sneeze his way to victory. Normally, he wouldn't do this even if he wanted to. It just seemed so... stupid to him. Besides, pepper made him sneeze more than anything else. But in this situation, he saw that as such a good thing that he decided to go for it.

He raised the shaker to his face and took a deep sniff. Almost immediately afterwards, he cringed. His eyes widened, then began to water, and his nose twitched. He was assaulted by the insatiable urge to sneeze simply due to the smell of the pepper.

"Ahhhhh... HAAAAAAAH...!" Mario began to inhale, tilting his head back and giving in to the sneeze that was coming to get him. He knew from the very first inhale that it was going to be a big one. When he expected the sneeze to explode out of him, however, the feeling suddenly died, and his breath returned to normal. Apparently, just smelling the pepper wasn't enough. Thinking quickly, he tried shaking some pepper onto his hand, but nothing came out. Then he held the shaker in the air, lid pointed towards his face, and shook it slightly. The result was that the shaker released a good amount of pepper right into Mario's face, bringing the sneeze back to life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario sneezed massively, blowing most of the pepper out of his face, only for the rest of the pepper to make him sneeze again. He had no chance to cover his mouth due to the size of the sneeze. He didn't want to admit it, but the sneeze just felt awesome. Everyone else in the room heard it, and they were shocked.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-CHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Due to the pepper, Mario was sent into a sneezing fit that he secretly enjoyed, and that everyone else just couldn't ignore. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HAAAAAAAH, AHHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ahhhhhhhhh... AHHHHHHHHHHH! CHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

After this sneezing fit, Mario recovered, sniffed and rubbed his nose on a forefinger. He didn't have a sneezing fetish or anything like that, but that didn't stop him from enjoying what had just happened.

"So you think you can win the most sneezes, huh?" Wario asked under his breath. "I'll show him!" Just hearing Mario sneeze so much due to pepper was just unfair. It had distracted Wario and Donkey Kong, the only ones who hadn't sneezed yet, from finding a way to do so. They figured that since Mario had blown the pepper around with his sneezes, that would get them to sneeze. And two and a half minutes had gone by, so there wasn't much time left. Wanting to put their theory to the test, Wario and Donkey went over to Mario, who was trying not to sneeze again. The amount of pepper in the air was making it impossible, however.

"Hey, Mario, you still gotta sneeze?" Wario asked.

"Haaaaaaah... yeah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario sneezed, blowing pepper from the air into Wario's face. He normally hated when someone sneezed on him, but he also needed to sneeze as well, so he couldn't complain. Instead, he started to inhale, waiting for the sneeze to come.

"Ahhhhh... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH..."

As Wario inhaled, Donkey simply watched the pepper floating around in the air, and accidentally sniffed some up. Without warning, he sneezed. "Huuuuuuuh-CHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-CHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

To avoid getting sneezed on, Mario quickly moved out of the way, and then sneezed about seven more times before finally recovering. As for Wario and Donkey, they just kept sneezing from the amount of pepper. Most of them had little to no buildup beforehand, with only about one or two inhales. And Peach was still having trouble trying to sneeze, so Mario approached her. Due to the "incident" with the pepper, he had quite a good amount of the spice on his body, but as long as it wasn't in his face, he wouldn't have a problem.

"Haaah..." Peach began to build up to a sneeze, induced from the pepper rather than the flower she had been smelling. "Mari... Haaaaah... Mario... Ahhhhh... I need to... Haaaaaah..."

"Hah-chew! Ahhhh-cheew!" Unable to finish her sentence, Peach sneezed twice. Both of her sneezes were absolutely adorable.

"Sorry about that," Mario said, realizing that he had unintentionally made her sneeze.

"It's... quite all right," Peach responded, sniffling and getting out her pink handkerchief to wipe her nose with.

Having sneezed for about a minute due to the pepper, Wario recovered and rubbed his nose on his arm. He noticed that the timer was going near the zero minute and ten second mark.

"What?! Time's almost up?!"

"But now I'm tied with the princess!" Yoshi said. He had successfully fought off most of the sneezes that he had tried to induce, and didn't know whether Peach won or he won. Just then, Wario passed by the unsuspecting dinosaur, and the scent of pepper that Wario was unknowingly carrying caused Yoshi to sneeze again. He inhaled once and sneezed just as the timer hit zero and went off. Realizing that he had lost, Yoshi sighed in disappointment.

In case you may be wondering, Mario and Peach won the mini-game, with Mario sneezing the most at 16, and Peach sneezing the least at only two. The others lost - Wario at about 12, Donkey Kong at at least 9, Luigi at five (if he didn't count the ones he had tried to hold back) and Yoshi at three - but none of them cared, as long as they all had fun.


End file.
